


Sorry

by lirin



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: On the plane to London, Atlas reflects.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).



He really hadn’t guessed.

That was the hell of it. He’d been so careful to make sure that he was really contacting the Eye. He’d asked questions that he was certain only the Eye could answer. And when his contact had answered correctly, he’d asked more questions, for added security.

But despite all his care, he, Daniel J. Atlas, had gotten played. And when push came to shove (literally), he’d gotten out without a scratch, and it was Dylan who had ended up in a fistfight against overwhelming odds. Dylan who got beaten up by the men who’d come for Atlas. Dylan who got kidnapped and taken away in a truck.

Dylan, whom Atlas had already betrayed by contacting the Eye directly, when he knew very well that was Dylan’s role. Now he had one more thing to make him feel guilty.

Guilt was an unfamiliar sensation to Atlas, roiling deep in his gut and impossible to ignore. Nearly twenty-four hours had passed since he had pulled Dylan out of the water. He thought the feeling should have faded by now. He stared out the window of the chartered plane that was carrying them to London, willing his mind to think of anything other than the look of betrayal Dylan had had on his face—but it only made the memory more vivid.

Atlas thought about apologizing. Maybe it would make him feel better. And it was probably the expected thing to do in a situation where you’d messed up this badly. But he had no idea where to start. ‘I’m sorry I got out of the way like you told me to and left you to get beat up’? ‘I’m sorry my actions led to your getting locked into a safe and dropped in the ocean, even though I had no idea there was any chance of that happening’?

Two seats ahead of him, Dylan looked much happier than Atlas felt. He and Lula were going over some of their plans for New Year’s Eve, heads close together as they bent over a map. As Atlas watched, Dylan tossed his head back, laughing at something Lula had said. Atlas decided it wasn’t a good time to apologize to Dylan, not with everybody there and everybody happy. It would be better to keep his depressing thoughts to himself, and let the rest of the team revel in their unity.

So of course that was when Lula turned around and dragged him into their conversation. “...of course that was before Atlas jumped in and saved you. You must be so grateful,” she told Dylan, which was ridiculous.

Atlas clambered to his feet and scrambled to join them. “He saved me first,” he pointed out.

Dylan turned around as Atlas came up behind them. “Atlas, I hope you know how much I appreciate you diving in after me. That was a very good thing you did. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“No, look,” Atlas said. “You got beaten up by a whole bunch of bad guys who weren’t there for you, they were there for me. I messed up, and I owed you. I let the team down, and diving into thirty feet of water doesn’t remotely make up for it.”

Dylan smiled at him like he didn’t understand the gravity of the situation. “Regardless, I’m still grateful, Atlas.” He turned back to the map that Lula held. “Our casting agent finally found us a third set of twins. They’ll be ready to rehearse as soon as we land. By the way, Atlas, did you hear back from your contact who had the rain machines?”

Atlas had been returning to his seat, but he turned back around. “Yes, he’ll be setting them up this afternoon. They should all be in place by the time we arrive, so I’ll be able to inspect them before showtime.”

“That’s great,” Dylan said.

“You can count on me,” Atlas said. “I care about you all, and I won’t let you down.”

It wasn’t ‘I’m sorry’, but as he saw the way Dylan smiled in response, he thought it just might be nearly as good.


End file.
